


7 minutes in heaven (or as long as you'd like)

by stuckonylove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Steve is bein a lil pussy at first, Threesome - M/M/M, but after that it's goddamn filthy, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckonylove/pseuds/stuckonylove
Summary: He placed his hand on the bottle a second time. "How's about we make this interesting, Buck? Let's spin for a third." Everyone went quiet. Could he even do that? Bucky's eyes lit up, marveling at his boyfriend's decision before giving him an encouraging nod."Go for it, baby doll."





	7 minutes in heaven (or as long as you'd like)

**Author's Note:**

> this is fucking filthy and i need some purification

What Steve planned to be a very classy and tasteful birthday party for Tony Stark's 50th birthday turned out to be a complete shit show, at least for Steve. He should've known that Tony wasn't about to let someone else take over for even just one night. He had planned a nice catered dinner and an open bar for all of them. A band was in the middle of the floor on the highest story of Avengers Tower supposed to be playing a setlist of all of Tony's favorite songs.

But _no_.

Tony had to barge in and mess everything up. Granted, it was his birthday, but Steve had worked so hard to put everything together, and now he just felt like it wasn't good enough for Tony. He felt that way often, but he never voiced his opinion on that matter, because it wasn't important anyway. He just tried to do something nice for his friend, and it backfired on him. However, he felt like maybe he was being a bit overdramatic. Even though he sat at the bar, unable to get drunk due to his fast metabolism, all alone and pouting, everyone else seemed to be having a great time. The party wouldn't have happened if it weren't for him so at least there was that.

"Hey Cap!"

Steve looked over to see Sam calling him.

"We're about to play a game. Wanna join?"

Although he very much didn't want to as he was too busy being a grouch, he nodded and slowly made his way to the other side of the room where everyone else was gathered, sitting in a circle on the floor. An empty bottle of Jack Daniels was lying on the floor, and Steve immediately shook his head.

"Nah. I'm good. You guys have fu-"

His words were interrupted when he was gripped sharply by the wrist and pulled down to the floor. Natasha let go of him and looked up at him, batting her lashes.

"You're playing."

Bucky clapped his hands together like an excited child.

"Glad you could finally join us, Stevie."

With a heavy sigh, Steve rolled his eyes as the Bucky came and joined the circle, kissing Tony on the cheek. Steve looked away. He still hadn't grown used to seeing PDA between the two of them. No one else seemed to mind though. Pepper spoke up.

"Okay, who wants to go first?"

No one wanted to go first, and no hands went up. Everyone wanted to play, but come on, who in the history of ever wanted to be the first to spin the bottle?

"Guess I'll have to choose then," Pepper half spoke, half sang. "Hmm, how about," she swung her hand to the left. "Mr. Barton, eh?" Clint hung his head laughing.

"Fine, fine. I'll spin first." Reaching out to the middle of the circle, he placed his hand on the glass bottle." Ready?" He gave it a spin, and it swiveled around, traveling past each member of the circle before slowing down and stopping in front of his fellow assassin. Tony, very drunk at this point (and also probably the reason the bottle of Jack was empty), threw his arms up in the air.

"Oh boy, I called it!"

Clint rolled his eyes, darting his eyes over at Natasha.

"What would be a better way to get this started than with you, Nat?" Natasha blushed.

"You did that on purpose, you son of a bitch," she retorted, giggling and biting her lip. " _But_ , rules are rules." She found her footing and stood up, grabbing Clint by the hand, waiting for him to rise, and led him to the nearby closet. Pepper started the timer when the door was closed and looked to Tony, who was giggling.

"What on earth are you still laughing about?"

"You think they've done shit before?"

Steve scoffed.

"Oh please, Tony. Is that seriously how your mind works? You just think about everyone else's private lives for fun?" He was coming off very defensive for someone who wasn't even being targeted, but he was still upset about the party turning in the opposite direction that he had planned. Steve also still had his old-fashioned mindset, and this definitely wasn't something he would've put on a party agenda.

"C'mon, Capsicle. Don't tell me you don't ever have a _single_ dirty though cross that mind of yours." Steve looked down at the floor and felt his cheeks going hot. "Okay but seriously, anybody? Thoughts?"

Everyone was laughing at a drunken Tony's expense. Everyone except Steve was having fun and hoping they got seven minutes with someone else in the circle, and it wasn't that Steve didn't want to do anything with anyone, but he didn't know if he could. He wasn't sure he would react if it landed on a woman, let alone the fact that it could also land on a guy. What the hell would he do then? He shook those thoughts out of his head because surely that wouldn't happen, would it?

"How much time left, Pep?" Pepper glanced over to the timer that she had sat on the floor.

"Two minutes. Who's spinning next?"

Wanda's hand shot up, gaining giggles from Thor and Sam.

"I'll spin this time," she said smirking. "I've never played this game before, but I've always wanted to."

The timer finally went off, and Pepper reached around her to knock loudly on the closet door.

"Time's up, you two."

When the door was fully open and they two Avengers were visible, the signs that they had just done everything possible in seven minutes were off the charts. Both of them were sporting disheveled and messy hair, while Natasha had a very visible hickey just above her collarbone. Without a word to the others, they returned to their original spots in the circle, eyeballing each other every once in a while. Tony opened his mouth and winked.

"Yeah if they hadn't done anything before, I can tell all of you that they're gonna do a lot of stuff tonight when everyone goes to bed." Nat blushed while Clint only raised one corner of his mouth, looking down at his feet and reciprocating Sam's fist bump. Steve rolled his eyes. "Okay Wanda, you're up my darling."

Wanda giggled at Tony's words before grabbing the bottle and spinning it for the second time of the night. Around and around and around it went until it slowed to a stop in front of the only other girl in the room, aside from Natasha. Wanda started to grow nervous, and Tony, once again, was very ready to voice his opinion.

"Oh wow, Pep, I never thought I'd live to see the day."

Pepper wasn't blushing like most would've. She reached out for Wanda, sensing her sensibility.

"C'mon. I got you."

There wasn't a single jaw in the room that wasn't on the floor at this point, including Wanda's own. Although Pepper was putting on a show mostly to shut Tony up, she wasn't hating her odds either. Wanda, still not knowing how to react, allowed Pepper to help her up before very bravely placing a kiss on her lips. Her flush was gone now, and she was losing the nerves.

"Let's go then, shall we?"

No one said a word until the two girls had closed the door. Thor reached for the timer that Pepper had previously operated, and after a few seconds of fooling with it, passed it off to Bruce who set it to seven minutes.

"Well, uh, never expected that," Natasha tried to break the silence. Tony snickered and Nat spoke again. "Bet we had a better time, yeah Clint?"

Steve laughed and mimicked someone throwing up, making fun of the two.

"Oh _please_ , old man," Nat started. "You would be lucky to get either one of us on a spin." She raised her eyebrow at the super soldier who was now a bit embarrassed that he even drew attention to himself. "Don't deny it, Steve." With a wink, she turned in the opposite direction to face Tony. "So if Bucky spins and gets someone else, what are you gonna do?" Tony sighed.

"Well, I gotta let him go in. You said it yourself, Romanoff. Rules are rules."

Bucky kissed Tony softly on the lips, pulling back. "Fair enough."

Steve regretted even agreeing to play, although, he didn't really agree. He was kinda pulled down against his will by Natasha, but still, he could've never left the bar, watched from a distance, not had to worry about that stupid fucking bottle landing on him. But maybe he was overreacting. There were eight other people sitting there. Surely if they only played a few more rounds, Steve would still be safe.

Tony continued to make inappropriate jokes about the two that were currently in the closet, and the others continued to laugh, but Steve's stomach was getting tighter. He was growing increasingly nervous and wished he could excuse himself to leave the game, fearing the worst. Natasha, who was still sitting next to him, noticed how tense he was becoming. She placed her hand on his knee and whispered up to him, quiet enough that no one noticed over the roars of laughter that Tony was causing.

"You're okay, Steve. We probably won't even play for that much longer." She tried her best to make him feel better because now she felt bad for even making him play. Her thoughts were interrupted by the timer going off and Thor reaching over to knock on the door. After a few seconds, the two girls emerged from the closet, giggly and brushing hands, much to Tony's pleasure.

"Don't you two look happy?" He smirked, probably thinking about things that Steve didn't care to know a thing about. Pepper returned to her spot next to Bucky and changed the subject before Tony could go any further.

"Alright Tony, since you're so fond of the situation, why don't you spin this time? I dare you."

He rolled his eyes playfully before grabbing the bottle.

"Very funny, Pep. Never been one do shy down from a dare, have I?"

Pepper blushed, remembering things the scenarios Tony was hinting at, but those were stories for another day.

"Who's gonna be the lucky Avenger, eh?"

Spin.

Everyone chuckled when the bottle landed on Bucky. Thor threw his hands into the air.

"Ah, now that's no fun! Disregards the point of the game," he said laughing.

Tony raised his eyebrow, his gears turning.

"Have to say, Point-Break, I _definitely_ agree with ya there." He placed his hand on the bottle a second time. "How's about we make this interesting, Buck? Let's spin for a _third_." Everyone went quiet. Could he even do that? Bucky's eyes lit up, marveling at his boyfriend's decision before giving him an encouraging nod.

"Go for it, baby doll."

They were really doing this shit, weren't they? Steve silently prayed it didn't land on him, and when Tony gave the bottle a spin, he held his breath. It spun for what seemed like ages before coming to a stop.

_Right_ in front of him.

No one said anything, as everyone knew he was the last person who would want the bottle to land on them. Well, no one said anything but Tony.

"Well, well, well, Cap. Looks like today's your lucky day."

The sweat that was forming on Steve's hands made him feel clammy, almost as if he could throw up on the spot, and he felt like he suddenly wasn't aware of his surroundings. Dramatic? Probably, but this wasn't Steve. He couldn't just allow them to pressure him into a closet, especially in front of all these people. What followed was a very poor attempt to play it off as a joke and try to avoid the situation. He forced out a chuckle that actually came out as nervous laughter, and stood to his feet, much to the dismay of the two men who assumed they were getting seven minutes with him.

"Very funny, you two." He was sweating even more now. "I was never really playing anyway. You guys have your seven minutes. I think I'm going to bed." Before anyone could detest, he spun on his heels and started off towards the elevator. Once his back was completely towards them and he was only a few steps away from the door, he mumbled just loud enough for the group to barely hear, "Happy birthday, Tony."  
  
  


\----  
  
  


Steve didn't know that after he left, no one spoke for a few minutes. He didn't know that they ultimately stopped playing and began to clean up, dismissed the band, turned off the lights, and went to their own floors. He didn't know that Bucky and Tony had been sitting outside his door, contemplating how to go about their next move. But what he _did_   know was that he was very embarrassed and wished he wouldn't have even put the party together for Tony. Maybe he was still being a dramatic baby, but he just wished Tony didn't always have to take over everything. It was getting old.

He had already showered, slipped on pajamas, done some laundry, and was crawling into bed when he heard a tap on his door.

_Great._

Should he even answer it? He could very well just act as if he was already asleep and didn't hear it. Avoiding it seemed the easiest thing to do. He was quite good at that. In fact, even his fellow Avengers had noticed that when faced with an uncomfortable social situation or interaction, in Cap's mind, the best bet was excusing himself from whatever it was, and consistently refusing to acknowledge it until it went away. Something he would never do on the job, but something that his brain had gotten quite used to when it came to things like this. So he could either answer it or pretend he didn't hear it. He chose the latter. Pulling the sheets over his body and reaching to his bedside table to turn off the lamp, he felt he made the right choice.

More knocks.

Surely they would eventually leave. No one was gonna sit outside his room all night just to apologize for some stupid game. It wasn't even that big of a deal anymore. He got embarrassed, left, and it was over. Simple as that.

Although, it could've been Nat. She always would come up and check on him, even for the smallest things. He could've tripped going up the stairs, and she would come up hours later just to make sure he was okay. Ever since being on the hunt for Bucky together, they'd gotten a lot closer, and she worried about him a lot, sometimes like an overbearing mother. He groaned. He had to check it to see if it was Nat. It probably was. He was overthinking it. The sheets made a loud noise, almost a crack when he threw them off of his body. He reached back around to turn the lamp back on, illuminating the room so he could see his way to the door.

_It's just Nat. I'll tell her I'm fine. I'm not mad. Just wanna go to bed._

His fingers wrapped around the doorknob and began to twist it.

_It's only Nat._

Steve hesitated but finally pulled it open.

It wasn't Nat.

"Hiya, Stevie."

Fuck.

Outside, on the floor, sat Bucky _and_ Tony, arms wrapped around their knees like children. Steve was at a loss for words, as they were the last people he expected to be camped out right outside his door at 1:00 in the morning, especially after the stunt they pulled. Tony did the talking that Steve wasn't sure he could do.

"Look, Steve, we uh - we - can we come in?" He asked, standing up with Bucky following suit. "We're coming in." Before Steve could even begin to protest the two men had already shuffled past him into his room. His sarcasm took over his mouth.

"Sure you can, Tony. Thanks for asking."

"Oh, Stevie. Don't be such a sour lemon. We just wanna talk."

"About what?" His jaw clenched at Bucky's words. He had begun to sweat again, but this time, he was almost angry. Tony sat down on the edge of Steve's bed and beckoned Bucky to do the same before speaking.

"Don't play dumb, Capsicle." Steve rolled his eyes at the name. "You know what. We wanna talk about that little scene you caused out there."

"It wasn't a fucking scene, Tony," Steve all but hissed. "I got uncomfortable, didn't wanna play, and I left. Came up here. Got some stuff done. And I was about to go to bed until I was so rudely interrupted by the two people I would least like to converse with right now."

Maybe their little game did more damage than they thought. Steve's face was turning red, and his fists were closed tightly together. He was so focused on being mad at Tony to notice that Bucky had never sat down and that he was inching towards him from behind. A hand placed on Steve's shoulder made him jerk and spin around to face Bucky.

"We didn't mean for you to get all worked up, Steve," Bucky whispered very close to Steve's face. "We just wanted to have some fun with you, that's all. You'll let us, won't ya, Stevie?" Tony had risen off the bed and was now behind the supersoldier, his hands grasping his hips. He nipped at Steve's ear.

"Yea, Buck, I think he will."

The two men were now on either side of him, both running their hands along his body, gaining shudders from Steve. He closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them again, Bucky and Tony would be gone, and he could go to bed. But upon opening them, he came to the realization that this was very real. He was now sandwiched in between the two, and despite being the strongest one in the room, he couldn't push them away. Bucky used his flesh hand to cup the side of Steve's face.

"Wait a minute, Tony," he said gently. "We really gotta make sure Steve's okay with this."

Hearing those words exit Bucky's lips made Steve's muscles start to soften. He felt looser, less tense. In front of him wasn't a man trying to take advantage of him like he was afraid of. It was one making sure he was okay. He had always done that for Steve when they were younger, even when it was as simple as asking Steve if he was okay with staying thirty more minutes at whatever bar they were at or asking him a million times when he was sick (which was often) if he was comfortable or needed anything. Bucky may have been 100, and he may not have been the same Bucky from the 40's, but he was still Steve Rogers' best friend in the whole world, and he sometimes still treated him like that little pipsqueak from Brooklyn.

"Steve?" Bucky backed away and urged Tony to do the same. "I need to know. You gotta tell m-"

Steve surged forward and used his mouth to quieten Bucky. It was a sweet kiss, one that you'd give your spouse after they'd been off to war, or one you'd give to someone after years of pent-up feelings being pushed down and almost forgotten about. Bucky pulled back to smile at Steve.

"Oh, Stevie, I've wanted you to do that for a while."

Wasting no time, he threw out his hands, pushing Steve so hard that he fell backwards onto the bed, making a loud _thump_ sound. Steve didn't know what the fuck he was doing, but it was almost as if his mind was leaving his body. He wasn't looking at his best friend since childhood, but instead a beautiful man with a twinged look in his eyes, and he was about to let him, along with the smaller man, do whatever they wanted. This wasn't Steve, but it was more than okay.

"I knew you'd wish you'd taken those seven minutes, Cap," Tony muttered into Steve's neck. Steve hadn't even noticed that he'd joined him on the bed. "S'okay though. We'll make up for it." There was a huskiness in Tony's voice that Steve didn't recognize. Bucky crawled on top of Steve, coming down on Steve's mouth with his own, hot and heavy. This time the kiss was openmouthed, filthy. Bucky's tongue felt absolutely sinful against Steve's as he allowed the brunette to completely dominate over the top of his mouth. He tasted like wine and birthday cake, a flavor Steve would be needing much more of. Not in his right mind and completely entranced underneath Bucky's body, he let a moan escape his lips, and he heard Tony groan at the noise.

"You know, I always knew you'd sound lovely under us," Tony muttered. "But I never knew it'd be  _that_  good, Steve."

Catching Steve very off guard, Tony quickly bent over and attached his lips to Steve's neck, licking and sucking every inch below his jaw before finding the spot that made Steve jolt. He stayed there for a while, letting Bucky hold Steve's shoulders down so he couldn't move out from under Tony's mouth, his pent-up sensitivity washing over him profusely.

Look at your neck, all marked up." Bucky always marveled at how good Tony was at love bites. "I don't think he's ever marked me up like this."

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear, Buck?" Tony switched his attention to Bucky, slipping his first two fingers under Bucky's chin raising it to expose his neck. "You know I'd never leave you out, baby." His mouth suctioned to Bucky's neck, leaving sloppy marks and pinching the sensitive skin with his teeth.

Steve stared at the way Bucky's muscles relaxed under Tony's touch. It was a sight to see. He didn't want to admit it, but he was enjoying watching this.

Maybe a little too much...

He heard the quiet sounds slipping out of Bucky's lips, feeling his cock twitch inside of his pajama pants. Bucky grabbed and a handful of Tony's hair, pulling him back and prying his mouth away from his lips. Tony whined.

"Tony, baby, I think you're forgetting what we came here for."

The both of them turned to look at Steve who was in fact, a sight for sore eyes. Neither of them had noticed that he had removed his shirt, and a beautiful pink flush was engulfing his chest, not to mention the way his teeth were gripping his bottom lip, chewing at the skin. His cheeks went hot upon seeing the two men eyeing him. Bucky's neck and collarbone now matched Steve's, bruises scattered.

"You just gonna stand there?"

"Depends, Stevie," Bucky said, shrugging his shoulders and wading on top of the bed until he was straddling Steve's thighs. "What do you want me to do?" His face looked innocent, but Steve could see the lust in his eyes. He rolled his hips up into Bucky.

"Whatever you want, Buck."

Bucky wasted no time leaning down and kissing him harder than before while Tony made his way up to Steve, placing his lips on his chest this time and feeling Steve shudder at the touch.

"We knew you'd come around, Rogers," Tony mumbled in between licks. "Just had to convince you." He bit down lightly on Steve's pec earning a moan that went straight into Bucky's mouth. "Told Bucky we'd get you." Bucky pulled back from Steve's lips only long enough to murmur against them.

"And I'm damn sure glad he was right." And then he plunged back down hungrily onto Steve's mouth, stifling any of Steve's attempts to moan. Tony watched the two while he began to undress himself, peeling his shirt and pants off and discarding them in the floor. He pulled Bucky back so he could paw at his shirt, begging him to remove it. Bucky raised up off of Steve so he could take everything off but his boxers and add them to the pile Tony made with his own. 

"I wanna see you, Stevie."

"Strip for us, doll."

A sudden burst of confidence took over Steve, and without thinking, he sat up against the headboard, his fingers trailing down his chiseled abdomen before fumbling with the waistband of his pajama pants. Tony drew his lip between his teeth at the sight and let Bucky reach back to palm him through his underwear. This, making Steve all the more satisfied with what he was doing, prompted him to go ahead and hook his fingers under the fabric on his hips and pull them down, earning a groan from Tony

"Oh, so that's how it is? No underwear, huh?" Tony said, smirking and reaching down to pull the pants all the way down his legs and off of his feet. Bucky hadn't made a sound, and when Tony looked at his face, he could see the way that Bucky's eyes were lighting up.

"Stevie," he said breathlessly. "So _fuckin'_ pretty." The flush on Steve's chest returned, redder than ever, and the corners of his lips turned up slightly. He ran his tongue across the top of his bottom lip.

"You like what you see, Buck?"

"More than like." Steve could see Bucky's boxers beginning to strain due to his growing erection.

"Then do something about it."

Bucky didn't wait to move the hand that was on Tony's clothed dick to Steve's now bare one, wrapping his fingers around it and shocking Steve who almost yelped. Tony made his way over to Steve and propped himself up on his elbow, bringing his other hand to Steve's chest. As Bucky started to stroke Steve painstakingly slow, Tony let his fingers brush over Steve's nipples, watching his skin grow patches of goosebumps. He grasped one of them between his fingers and rolled it gently causing Steve to arch his back a little while letting a whine escape his mouth.

"Buck," he griped. "You gotta go faster." Bucky tilted his head to the side, placing his free hand on Steve's hip to prevent him from jerking his hips.

"And why is that, Stevie? Don't want ya to come too early. You'll miss out on all the fun."

"Oh c'mon, Barnes. I can come more than once."

Bucky raised a brow, passing a glance with Tony before looking back at Steve. 

"If you say so."

Before Steve could retort he felt his stomach tightening up almost instantly as Bucky sped up, pumping Steve faster than he thought he could. Steve threw his head back, giving Tony the opportunity to attach his lips to his neck this time and adding another hickey to the collection. Bucky saw Steve's balls draw up and, still pumping, leaned down to wriggle his tongue in the slit of Steve's dick which undoubtedly sent him over the edge. It spurted out in hot strings against Bucky's face, and Bucky stuck his tongue out flat in an attempt to catch some. He didn't stop pumping Steve until he'd ridden out his first orgasm, in Bucky's hopeful mind, of many. 

Tony rose up from the bed and brought Bucky close to him, causing his grip on Steve's dick to cease. Steve groaned, but upon seeing what Tony did next, he felt like he was already getting hard again. Tony's finger swiped across Bucky's cheek, collecting the spunk before bringing it back to his mouth and sucking on his finger.

"You do taste good, Cap," he said after popping his finger out of his mouth and pushing Bucky down to Steve. Once above Steve's face, he brushed their lips together.

"He's so _damn_ right, Stevie. Taste yourself." 

Steve reached up with both hands to pull Bucky's face close enough to kiss and let his tongue into Bucky's mouth. Tony was back to rubbing himself through his boxers, and he ran his other hand up and down Bucky's back, stopping at the top of his shorts and curling a finger inside of them. He heard Bucky groan into his kiss with Steve, and he took it as an approval before pulling them down, revealing Bucky's ass. Bucky pulled away from Steve to maneuver them the rest of the way down, leaving Steve wide-eyed and damn near drooling.

"You've always wanted to see. Don't lie, baby."

Bucky, who was hung like a goddamn horse, wrapped his hand around the base of his dick.

"You're gonna taste me now, okay Stevie?"

Steve nodded, still having to take in the image of Bucky in front of him. Tony spoke up.

"Why don't you sit on my face, Buck?" He asked, kissing the back of Bucky's shoulders. Bucky looked back to kiss him and leered. He moved so that he was straddling Steve, and Tony laid on his back between Steve's splayed legs, and he reached up to grab Bucky's hips and pull them down so that his mouth was millimeters from his hole. Tony licked a stripe over Bucky, causing him to shiver and waste no time to begin to pump his hand up and down.

Steve was right behind Bucky, and he grabbed his own dick, looking Bucky in the eyes.

" _Fuck_ , Tony," Bucky panted, the feeling of Tony's tongue against his hole and now dipping in sent Bucky rolling his hips on top of the other man's face. Tony's grip on Bucky's hips was dier, and Bucky was sure he'd have little bruises in the morning to remind him. Steve was already speeding up his strokes, catching up with Bucky's pace and feeling euphoric at the sight of Bucky's eyes screwed shut and his lips parted slightly. 

"You gonna come, Buck?" Tony asked, replacing his tongue with a finger and sliding out from under him. He got on his knees behind Bucky and added another finger, massaging his walls from the inside and giving his fingers a curl.  "Come for me, sweetheart."

Another curl of Tony's fingers and Bucky was spurting all over Steve's chest and stomach, the sight of it bringing Steve to his climax as well. Once down from his high, Bucky removed himself from Steve's body and sat next to him.

"That's two Stevie."

Tony reached down and a swiped his hand over the puddle on Steve's stomach before bringing it back to his own dick and using it to slick himself up. Bucky was working on flipping Steve over so that he was on his hands and knees.

"Didn't think to bring lube, Steven. Silly me." Tony leaned over to whisper in Steve's ear. "Guess I'll have to use your own spunk, yeah?" His hot breath made Steve shiver. 

"Bucky, get in front of me," Steve croaked, his throat dry.

"Why, baby?"

"Wanna blow you."

Tony and Bucky both exchanged expressions of raised brows and grins. 

"Yeah, doll. Whatever you want." Bucky agreed to Steve's request and situated himself, legs spread, in front of Steve. Through his lashes, Steve looked up at him, and damn was he a sight to be seen. His hair, now wet with sweat was stringy and stuck to the side of his face in every direction, and his eyes were blown. It was the hottest thing he'd ever laid eyes on. Still matching gazes with him, Steve lowered his mouth and let his tongue sweep across the tip of Bucky's cock. It was hot against his skin, and he already wanted more. 

"Bet your mouth feels good, Stevie." He cooed, letting his fingers intertwine in Steve's blonde locks. "Let me feel all of it." Obliging, Steve opened his mouth and slid down the length of Bucky's shaft, not stopping until he swallowed him to the hilt. Amazed at the fact that Steve looked like he could unhinge his jaw like a damn snake, Bucky drew out a long groan, and Steve raised back up and came down again, starting a slow rhythm. 

Tony, whom Steve had honestly forgotten was the reason he was on all fours in the first place, was still behind him and ran a hand along Steve's hip, stopping when he found a good grip. He looked at Bucky whose mouth was open, moans falling from his lips one right after the other and brought the tip of his dick to meet Steve's hole. Tony waited for any signs of protest but received none, so he pressed himself into Steve slowly, a jerk in Steve's body shaking the bed a bit when the tip slipped in. Tony used his free hand to run up and down the skin, stopping to rub circles on the small of his back when he pushed the rest of the way in. 

"Look at you, Stevie," Bucky panted. "Takin' us both at the same time." Steve groaned against Bucky's dick, sending vibrations up his body that didn't stop due to Steve's consistent moans. Tony was sliding in and out slowly, letting Steve get used to the stretch for a minute or two before finally speeding up and throwing his own head back. 

"So tight, Rogers. So good."

Steve's dick was throbbing underneath him, swinging forward with Tony's thrusts and the tip barely hitting his stomach every time. He shot his hand back to grab the one of Tony's that was on his back, grabbing it and bringing it back to him. 

"Oh, you want me to touch you too?" Tony asked, gripping the base. "As you wish, baby." He gave a particularly hard thrust, hitting spots Steve didn't know existed and began to move his hand over Steve's cock, knowing by the sound he made that underneath those eyelids, Steve's eyes were most definitely rolling back into his head. The room was filled with the sound of Steve's sloppy blowjob and skin slapping together. All three of them were moaning, the sounds and vibrations mixing together. Bucky could feel his release coming, and he spoke up.

"M'close, Stevie. Come with me so you can clench around Tony, make him come right after us, baby." Tony sped up his hand on Steve's dick, and a few seconds later, Steve felt fire in his whole body, letting go and deepthroating Bucky one last time before he felt it too. Both of them became moaning messes, Steve coating his chest once more while feeling Bucky run down his throat hotly. At the sight of the two beneath him, Tony's thrusts became sloppy, and feeling Steve tighten around him, he came with a grunt, burying himself. 

After finishing out his orgasm, Tony carefully removed himself from Steve, and he collapsed forward onto Bucky. Bucky smiled with closed eyes through his deep breaths, bringing a hand up to stroke Steve's hair while he laid on his chest. Tony grinned at the two lying naked against each other and made his way to the bathroom before returning with some wet washcloths. 

"Let's get everybody cleaned up, yeah?"

Bucky had to lift Steve's shoulders off of him and roll him over so that Tony could clean off his chest. He tossed Bucky the other cloth, and he wiped his own thighs that had also caught some of Steve's last orgasm. When he finished, he left Tony to finish with Steve and got all of their clothes out of the floor, dressing himself and laying the others on the bed. Steve's senses were coming back to him, and he raised himself up when Tony was done, catching the clothes that Bucky tossed at him. He and Tony dressed before anyone said a word.

"That was, um,"

"Way better than seven minutes," Steve said, grinning down at his legs, now criss-cross applesauce. Bucky cupped Steve's cheek.

"Told you so."

"C'mon, Buck. Let's leave him be for a while." Tony grabbed his other hand and pulled it lightly.

Bucky frowned in annoyance but let Tony guide him off the bed and towards the door.

"Wait."

Both of them stopped and turned back to see Steve fidgeting his thumbs together.

"You could stay, you know."

Bucky suddenly turned into a giddy child and jumped back on the bed next to Steve, making him giggle. Tony rolled his eyes but laughed as well before joining them again. The two of them helped Steve under the sheets, Bucky reaching behind him to pull the string on the lamp and immersing himself in Steve's embrace while Tony wrapped his arms around both of them from the other side. Steve hummed in delight as he closed his eyes.

"See, Rogers? Aren't you glad you played out little game?"

Steve giggled and gently nudged Tony in the ribs.

"Happy birthday, Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing this one for months & i like the way it turned out so 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @king-stony and on twitter @barnesiove  
> :)


End file.
